Honest Game Trailers - God of War 4
God of War 4 is the 199th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Max Song, &''' Spencer Gilbert. It was '''narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game God of War (2018). ''It was published on May 8, 2018. ''God of War 4 ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - God of War 4 on YouTube "From the developer of the series where you get so angry you murder all of the gods, comes a game where you face your biggest challenge yet: fatherhood!" '~ Honest Game Trailers - God of War 4 Script From the developers of a series about getting so angry that you murdered an entire mythology's worth of deities comes the newest entry in the franchise where you'll face your greatest challenge yet: fatherhood! God of War Dab on the full-body goth makeup of Kratos, the God who destroyed an entire Pantheon with QuickTime events. And discover a brand new god of war, as the series takes you from the familiar world of snapping spines and sex mini-games and sunny Greece, to tossing axes and being a ****ing dad in the frozen north. In a series makeover that matured with its audience but never forgot what the game was really about - solving your problems with violence! Get thrown into the never-ending battle that is parenthood as Atreus and his bad dad traveled to the nine realms of Norse mythology. Along with a ragtag crew of magical comrades, to fulfill his mother suspiciously inconvenient dying wish, on a journey so dangerous, it's surprising fantasy Child Protective Services didn't show up to take the kid away. Then watch as Kratos does his best to teach his son how to survive and not grow up to be an all-powerful asshole like his dad. All while struggling through an obvious case of PTSDeity and being such an absentee father that he clearly can't even remember his own son's name. ['''Kratos': "Boy. Boy, what did I tell you about offering help? Don't."].'' Better save up that hacksilver because that kid is gonna need a lot of therapy! Explore the mini treasure filled caves of God of War's sort of open world as you take time off your epic quest to paddle around a lake, solve puzzles that all conveniently require a magical returning ice axe, desecrate every grave you find, spend 20 minutes throwing an axe at a bird and solve the problems of dwarves and sad ghost men, despite Kratos whining about how he doesn't want to the whole time. Sheesh, just let me do my side quest, Dad! Dive face-first into the furious battles of God of War 4 as Kratos receives a brand new combat system to go with his shiny new axe that sets aside the furious mashing of the previous games for a more deliberate combat style! Where you'll balance parries, axe throws, combos and boy to juggle your opponents, knock them into each other and stun them, then blow them up with your favorite flavor of special attack! In a battle system that will make you feel godlike -- until you run into a guy with a purple health bar and get absolutely wrecked because I guess being an immortal deity doesn't mean squat when you're under leveled. Uncover the real shift in the God of War formula: the RPG elements! As the series follows in the footsteps of every other video game and adds in a splash of Diablo with character levels and stats, craftable armor and enchantments colored by rarity, materials you'll need to grind and tons of upgradeable moves to find in chests. In an action RPG experience that's as much about gear builds as it is about kicking ass.. There's nothing that makes me feel like the physical embodiment of war like figuring out how much cooldown a new belt gives me! So strap your son to your back and get ready for an action adventure of monstrous proportions, that did about as well with rebooting a popular franchise as you possibly can and if you don't like the way they went with it. Uh, too bad, cause they're definitely making like 9 more of these things. Starring: God Bod; The Boy Who Had No Name; Mystique; Sindri Ali The Hair Off My Body; Witch Don't Kill My Vibe; A Literal Talking Head; Very Large Snek; and Baldin' Out of Control. for God of War 4 ''was 'Dad of Boy.']] 'Dad of Boy' You know it's a good thing Kratos' enemies never figure out his true weakness: small ledges that aren't painted yellow! Trivia * There is also another episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'God of War. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - God of War 4''' has a 98.0% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Randy Ladyka of Entertainment Buddha called the video "hilarious." Robert Workman of ComicBook.com observed "the game is damn good. This trailer is certainly worth a few chuckles though." Kyle Sledge of GameRant noted "in God of War‘s Honest Trailer, Smosh manages to touch on the majority of the game’s story, mechanics, and themes – particularly when it comes to Kratos’ status as a father to his son Atreus – while also taking jabs at previous entries in the series." Sledge also wrote, "The majority of God of War‘s Honest Trailer has a bunch of solid gags throughout, but perhaps the best one involves Smosh Games’ explanation as to why Kratos never directly speaks Atreus’ name when talking to him." Nick Plessos of EGM Now made similar remarks, writing "while this video series is always about comedy first and foremost, the episode does make some fair observations about the new game, and the God of War series as a whole." In his review of the ''Honest Game Trailer, Gavin Sheehan of Bleeding Cool wrote "we don’t hate God Of War, but if any game deserved to be taken down a peg or two in the past six months about all of its greatness and how everyone just can’t stop calling each other “boy”, it was this one. Just take whatever love you have for the game, put it up on the shelf for five minutes, and enjoy watching these guys dissect your favorite god-killing madman as he stars in his own sitcom about being a single father." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Max Song, & Spencer Gilbert Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'God of War Gets Epic Honest Game Trailer Treatment '- ComicBook.com article * 'God of War Gets the Honest Trailer Treatment '- GameRant article * 'Smosh Games Takes God Of War to Task with an Honest Trailer '- Bleeding Cool article * 'Learn The Honest To GOD Truth With This Honest Trailer '- Entertainment Buddha article * 'New Honest Trailer is brutally honest about God of War’s brutality '- EGM Now article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Action-adventure games Category:Santa Monica Studio Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment